jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Spear Catches Leaf
"I'm Spear Catches Leaf, Lord Yun's lead hunter. I learned a ritual from Lord Yun's father and I had hoped to use it to ask the aid of the Forest Shadow". :"Ah, the hunter. Catches Leaf is a true soul". :–Spear Catches Leaf and Forest Shadow '''Spear Catches Leaf worked for Lord Yun as a hunter in the Great Southern Forest. When the forest trees began to develop an unnatural blackness on their bark, he went to the Forest Shadow's Temple with the Black Whirlwind and began the ritual of seasons to meet with the Forest Shadow. :"Spear Catches Leaf is one of my best men, and I'm worried that I sent him to his doom. He insisted that he try this ritual, though". :–Lord Yun After setting the fires and preparing the furnaces used in the ritual, he discovered one of the key crystals was missing from its pedestal. He also found strange tracks that resembled a deformed child leading in the direction of the Pilgrim's Rest Inn. :"How can you fight so well when all you do is drink?" :"It's harder to drink your watered down swill than face those ghosts". :–Spear Catches Leaf and Black Whirlwind During his stay in the forest Spear Catches Leaf fought against ghosts that attacked him and the temple, though Black Whirlwind did the majority of the fighting. Finishing the Ritual :"I should go to the inn and find out what I can". :"Make your way there. I will stay behind to tend the furnaces. If you need more information, supplies or even training, you know where to find me". :–The Player and Spear Catches Leaf After a battle with ghosts at the temple, Spear Catches Leaf met with the Player who had been sent by Lord Yun. He told the about the ritual and he/she went to find the crystal to complete the ritual. When the Player returned Spear Catches Leaf explained the rest of the ritual. :"Winter skies are crisp and blue, while the fields of spring are green. Summer's heat is burning red, while in autumn, yellow leaves are seen". :–Spear Catches Leaf After explaining the ritual as best he could to the Player, Speak Catches Leaf returned to Lord Yun. Fate If the Player sided with the Forest Shadow: :Spear Catches Leaf witnessed the Forest Shadow appear before Lord Yun. He stayed with Lord Yun to tend to the forest while it was still recovering. If the Player killed the Forest Shadow: :Spear Catches Leaf remained with Lord Yun, uncertain about the fate of the forest. If Lord Yun was persuaded to head to the inn, Spear Catches Leaf was presumed to be killed by the cannibals. Philosophy of a Hunter :"I believe there can be honor inside the Closed Fist and intrigue behind the Open Palm. The key is to understand why you act as you do". :–Spear Catches Leaf Instead of following either the Way of the Open Palm or the Way of the Closed Fist, hunters live in balance using discord to achieve harmony. To hunt to feed and clothe one's family is an example of this balance. Killing without purpose is evil, not acting with intent. To become a successful hunter, a person must be in harmony with nature to stalk the prey and rely on discord to make the kill. Stock :"Have a look and tell me what you need. I'm collecting the silver to honor the men we lost to these accursed ghosts". :–Spear Catches Leaf Spear Catches Leaf carried several gem stones and techniques to sell and teach. If a Style was obtained by the Player prior to meeting Spear Catches Leaf, he no longer carried that technique. Once Quest: The Sickened Forest is completed, Spear Catches Leaf's inventory increases to include the italicized gems and techniques. Gems *Flawed Warrior Gem (200 silver) *Flawed Monk Gem (200) *Slick Gem (500) *''Inferior Warrior Gem (1500)'' *''Flawed Scholar's Gem (200)'' *''Scholar's Gem of Forethought (120)'' *''Inferior Intuition Gem (150)'' *''Gentle Persuasion (900)'' *''Inferior Intimidation Gem (150)'' *''Gem of Seductive Power (1600)'' Techniques and Styles *Legendary Strike (6000) *Storm Dragon (4500) *Hunter's Spirit (4250) *Boar's Strength (1250) *Tracking Eye (1250) *Predatory Intuition (1000) Trivia *Voiced by David Ley Category:People Category:Jade Empire Category:Merchants Category:Great Southern Forest